The present invention relates to a foldable chair and more particularly, to a chair which has a separable dining board and a foldable body.
There are many kinds of chairs which have a rigid body having a seat, a back, two arms and four legs. In some circumstances, the chairs are required to be foldable for saving space. In particular, a chair designed for use by a child having a surface for supporting a meal usually cannot be folded, and such chairs will occupy too much space, a concern for some locales such as a kindergarten.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable chair which has a separable dining board and a foldable body to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.